the_royal_lands_of_valihariafandomcom-20200213-history
King Ciaran I of Violincia
"Ophidia will burn with or without Dragons" - King Ciaran, when threatened with war King Ciaran first of his name is a fierce king but likes to think himself a little humble, at least more than that of the Prince of Ophedia. Standing 5ft 3" the King may not be the tallest but that would not stop him from taking on someone much larger than himself. His eyes are a dull green and his hair fall in brown almost black short straight locks distinguishing of that of his father before him. His personality is rather crude and his speech isn't that respectful as much of that of the rest of his court due to his past. He has an overly flirtatious nature and likes to spend his time 'exercising' with other people or watching a good joust. History The King never had a childhood of royalty despite his blood dude to him being a Bastard. He grew up in a small Village not far from northern town and worked with his twin brother where ever he could find work until the age of 17. His mother died at when he was only 14 leaving him to fed for himself and his brother. In this time he found himself to be fond of the music played around the nation, this influenced him to learn the viola at a young age. On his father's death bed he was legitimized as an heir to the throne as the King bore no children other than his bastard(s). Upon his legitimization, the head of the King's guard, and town new young Knights, Sir Li and Sir Zee were sent to retreat him before word got the nation of Ophidia, who would surely try to take hold of the nation if not clear king was taken quickly. The three knights were shocked to find not one but two boys at the location they were given and hatched a plan to make traveling safer for the future King. Andrew would be taken by Sir Taylor towards Egglington as if to stop there before going to the capitol, while Sir Li and Sir Zee would take Ciaran straight down where he would swear Loyalty to the Throne and take his place as King. Once he arrived in the capitol safe and sound from other who wished him dead, a task was put before the young King to be. Before he could become King he must hatch a dragon egg, the largest egg laid to be exact. As only those of Royal decent are able to hatch Dragons eggs breed from the Royal gene pool. Upon touching the egg Ciaran could not hatch the egg. This brought much controversy amongst the court but nothing was done until the next few days when Andrew was brought to the court. Andrew could not hatch the egg either. The court burst into hysterics of what to do since neither heir could hatch the egg. Ciaran in an attempt to calm the court down went for a second attempt at hatching the egg. Meanwhile Andrew was still touch the egg in disbelief. When both males touched the egg cracked silencing the room. Out of the egg hatched two dragons, twins to be in fact. The kingdom rejoiced and Ciaran was crowned king after the cheesiest little story ever. Hobbies Viola The King like many Violincian's is a keen Category:Characters